Hollywood Boys
by Monkish Otaku
Summary: When the media mistakes Josh for Drake's boyfriend, Drake sees it as an opportunity to garner more attention. But will it be at the expense at his and Josh's heart?


**Title**: Hollywood Boys, 1/?

**Pairing:** Drake/Josh

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Summary**: When the media mistakes Josh for Drake's boyfriend, Drake sees it as an opportunity to garner more attention. But will it be at the expense at his and Josh's heart?

**Notes**: A while back in DrakexJosh, there was prompt suggestion post, and I'm not quite sure exactly what it was, but there were two prompts that involved media and the boys pretending to be a couple. I just combined the two. :)

BTW, I won't be posting this to the comm. I kinda got sick of the mod.

* * *

Drake Parker was alive. Standing there on the stage, singing his heart out for the thousands of fans that filled the stadium, he truly did feel alive and complete. He snuck a glance as he held a long note at his best friend and manager, Josh, standing not too far away backstage.

Josh was jumping up and down and looked like he was close to hugging anyone that might come near in sheer excitement. When he caught Drake looking at him, he waved ecstatically.

Drake's smile broadened at the other man's excited behavior. As he finished his song, the last for the evening, he thought he could die right then and there and have no regrets. He waved to the crowd one last time and stepped backstage, where Josh was waiting for him. Drake leapt into his brother's arms, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist. He clung tight to his best friend's neck with one arm while the other clutched the neck of his guitar.

"That was _awesome!"_ Drake heard his brother almost squeal into his ear. Drake decided he needed to change his thought from earlier - he could die happy _right here_, in Josh's arms, the other man squealing about how absolutely proud he was of Drake.

After a loud cough from the stage hand, Josh finally let go of his brother.

However, Drake didn't want to let go, and, after sliding off of Josh, slung an arm half-lazily over Josh's neck. "C'mon Joshie," he said, glaring at the rude stage hand. "Let's get out of here and celebrate."

They left as soon as Drake's sentence left his mouth, Drake's arm never leaving his manager's neck. Once they got out the backdoors, they were blinded by paparazzo photographers and hounded by reporters. Drake half smiled. On any normal day, he would stay and talk to them, loving the attention he would get. But today, the only attention he wanted was from Josh, and Josh alone.

After numerous calls of "Drake, Drake! Who's that with you?", his smile grew bigger as moved his arm from his brother's neck to his waist, joining up with his other arm in an awkward angled sideways hug. "This... Is my manager." Drake wasn't one for public displays of affection, but damnit, he had been too comfortable in Josh's warmth to move away. And anyway, he just blamed it on the high that stayed with him long after he performed.

Josh smiled proudly and hugged Drake by his shoulders. "Yep." He was about to say he was also his brother, when he heard a female reporter say, "You too look pretty comfy. You're lovers too, yes?"

Both men turned red and dropped their smiles (and their jaws). Each one stammered, trying to come up with an explanation. Neither one thought to mention their step-brother status. Josh looked at Drake. Drake looked back. Drake's face suddenly lit up like he had an idea, and Josh knew they were in trouble.

"Uh... Yeah... Actually we are. You caught me. Drake Parker is..." he swallowed. "Bi." he couldn't bring upon himself to ruin reputation with ladies, and chickened out and "revealed" himself as being bi-sexual. He just prayed his mom and Walter didn't find out...

"Dude! What are you?-" Josh was cut off by an elbow hitting his stomach.

"Trust me," he said through clenched teeth. He turned to the crowd of blinding flashes and mics. "Yep, hit the head right on the nail."

Josh smiled nice, big, and fake. "I think you mean 'hit the nail on the head'... Sweetheart." Josh almost gagged.

"Whatever... Dear."

"Hey boys! How 'bout a big kiss?"

_Alright, now they're asking too much!_ Josh thought, irritated. _I mean, don't they have anything else better to do then--_

For the second time in the past few minutes, Drake interrupted him. Except this time it wasn't with an elbow into his gut. It was with lips on his lips. He was shocked into staying completely still, until he felt Drake nip at his bottom lip. After that all coherent thoughts left him.

For a moment, the world stood still. In fact there was no world. Just Drake and Josh.


End file.
